


5SOS GAY SMUT SHOTS

by psychgrunge



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cock Ring, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Gay Smut, Grinding, Innocent Luke, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, handjobs, idk man i think thats it just enjoy ok ok, innocent michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychgrunge/pseuds/psychgrunge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>muke smut k</p>
            </blockquote>





	5SOS GAY SMUT SHOTS

Honestly right now if I had anyone to blame for my Michael issues it'd be Calum, because he full on knew how uncomfortable Michael made me when he was around, but apparently he could 'cut the sexual tension with a knife'. So, being as delusional as Calum can be he's been making sure Michaels been included in everything our group does lately, and everytime he does Calum makes sure to stick us as close as possible. Which has led to the past two and a half weeks of constant little touches, whether it be his hand on my shoulder, or full on grasping my upper knee, it never fails to make a shiver wrack through my body, causing me to push him away. Of course, I knew my sanity was being tested when our English teacher set Michael and I up to be partners to write an essay.   
\-------------  
I jumped when I felt an arm sling around my shoulder, thinking it was Calum who was supposed to me meet me at my locker, which is now, I turned only to be millimeters away from a smirking, fluorescent haired, noob.

I sighed and pushed his arm off my shoulder, "Where's Calum?", I asked aggravated. "Not happy to see me Fairy?" , he asked smugly. 

"My names Luke", I said looking down and twiddling my feet, a bad habit of mine.

"I like Fairy better, suits you, innocent, pure, pink", he chuckled looking at my hair. 

"Do you know where Calum is or not?", I asked exasperated. 

"He said something about skipping with Ashton earlier, so he won't be able to hang out today", he explained leaning against my locker. 

"Ashton, hot, senior Ashton? Calums skipping with him?", I asked a look of hurt on my face because Calums been hanging out with his crush since nineth grade and didnt tell me? 

"He's not that hot..", he rolled his eyes and noticed my glum mood, "why you got a thing for Calum?", he asked inspecting me.

"No, its just i thought he would've told me..", I said as I closed my locker.

"Eh, Im sure he would've if it was convenient, besides you get to hang out and write an essay with me today, what more could you ask for?", he nudged me on the way to my car.

"Right", I muttered as I started the car.  
\-------  
Right now Michael and I were currently sitting on my bed working on the essay, but not without Michaels advances every ten minutes of course. 

"Fairy", he said patting my upper thigh and not bothering to move it as he continued his question, "honestly I dont know why Im so shit at writing, you're good right?", I nodded, "help me fix this", he said handing it to me and shuffling closer to look over my shoulder.

"Um, well you can, uh, fix this paragraph mainly by just ad-adding more commas, so its not a long run on, uh, paragraph", I explained kind of struggling because I could feel his hot breath on my shoulder.

"Okay, what about this one? It doesnt sound right?", he asked reaching over and pointing to the next paragraph. Somehow he managed to get even closer and to be honest I dont think this is about asking for help anymore.

"Well you could, uh, st-start by adding more details, s-stretchi-", and I jolted away when I felt the feel of his warm lips trailing up my neck. "Wha-at are you doing?!", I lightly touched my neck where he his lips had previously been.

"What? You act like you've never been kissed before", he said giggling. I looked down embarrassed, because no, I haven't ever. Ive never even had a relationship, the only people I hug are my mom and Calum. "Wait, you really haven't?", he asked kinda shocked, I wouldn't know why.

"Awe Fairy's a lot more innocent than I thought, how cute!", he said pinching my red cheeks. I swatted his hands away and hid my burning cheeks in my hands. "No, its okay", he said pulling my hands away from my face and making me look up at him, "I think its hot as fuck", he said leaning a little closer than necessary. I dont know if it was because I was stunned by somebody treating me like this or if it was just because Michael was treating me like this.

"Why?", I whispered.

He's smirked, "you're so inexperienced, I could show you a world of things that you can do with your body that you never knew, could show what all these guys you hear at school gloat about all the time, and so much more", he explained as I looked into his now darker green eyes.

"I do-nt, I dont think I'm capable of that", I whispered looking away.

"Sure you are, dont you ever wonder what you can do to another man to make him writhe in pleasure? I can show you the highest peaks of pleasure and still have you begging for more, baby trust me. I can show you so much fun, do you want to go through life not experiencing what most young people experience, do you always want to wonder and say what if?", by this time he had let settled his warm hands on my hips and lightly drew circles into my hipbones with his thumbs. 

"I- I dont know", I said trying to breathe a little bit, because honestly I felt like I was choking right now. 

"I could corrupt you so bad, give you the best time of your life, best feelings you've ever experienced", he bargained as he began to nibble lightly on my jaw trailing then down my neck. My god, just hours ago I was trying my best to stay away from his presence because it made me uncomfortable, and fuck, what is happening now. "I could make you feel so good, Luke", he growled my name as he bit and sucked on my collar. He had always called me Fairy, so hearing him say, let alone growl my real name, was the best thing I think ive ever heard. I accidentally let out a soft moan from the back of my throat when he sucked a certain, more sensitive area on my neck. I could feel his grin against my neck, "Found it", and with that he full on straddled me tipping my head back, sucking and biting on the one area like his life depended on it.

"Oh god, Michael, what?..", I asked as he threaded his hands through my hair hair and I let another another set of louder, stray groans.

"Just tell me to stop and I will", he said slowly letting his grip off of my pink hair and letting my head raise back up. I looked at him through glazed eyes, as he smirked and waited for my answer. When I couldn't muster up anything to say his grin widened as he smashed our lips together, threading his hands back through my pink locks, keeping a tight grip. Under the circumstances of being inexperienced as I am, I kept up with the powerful kiss kinda well, and then I felt his his tongue pressing against my lips parting them easily, sliding his tongue in my mouth. He groaned loud as his grip in my hair tightened, and if possible, kissed me harder than before, making sure no part of the inside of my mouth was left alone. He pulled back for air breathing heavily, our faces still close.

"Wow, I Uh..", I croaked out. 

"You doing alright there, fairy?", he asked smirking and began to push his hips back and forth against mine causing shocks to elicit through me.

"Oh my god", I groaned flinging my head back against the headboard as he grinded harder down onto me. His hands gripped my neck as he sped up, he started sucking and biting on my neck once more.

"Damn, Luke you got pretty hard quick", he nibbled on my ear, he moaned loudly into my ear when I accidentally bucked my hips. "Fuck", he muttered. 

"Sorry, I just..", I apologized.

"Fuck, no, do it again, oh god", he groaned pushing himself up to attack my mouth once again. I loved the noise he made, so I decided to buck my hips higher and harder. "Fucking hell", he groaned as he smashed his hips harder and harder against mine. I finally let my hands move from being glued to my sides, and gripped michaels tshirt, probably a little too tight.

"Michael, Michael, Michael, oh my god", I moaned probably a little too loud as he kept basically fucking humping me.

"Yes, fairy?", he made eye contact with me teasing me.

"I-I", it was no use trying to form words right now.

He smirked and started circling his hips, "tell me how it feels Luke? Does it feel good?", he leaned only millimeters away from my lips and his hot breath against my face as he growled out the words. 

"Oh my g- please kiss me please", I whined out pulling him even closer by shirt. 

"Youre so fucking responsive, I love it", he panted out before he finally smashed his lips against mine. Wait, what am I doing? Not too long ago I felt repulsed by even sitting near him and now Im begging him to kiss me and scratching my nails down his back? This is not right, I'm Luke, pink haired, nerdy, unattractive, little virgin Luke. My thoughts were distracted when Michael bit down harshly on my lip and trailed his hand down my stomach, slipping it up my shirt. He pulled away for air, but it didnt last long as he shoved his tongue back against mine with a groan, gripping my hair hard as he flicked my nipple, sending shocks of pleasure through me. I whimpered bucking my hips as my stomach burned with anticipation. Michael pushed himself away from me, and stared at me with blown eyes, basically all pupil.

"So damn pretty", he glared flipping us so I was on top.

"Um", I said a little awkward because I quite enjoyed the experienced person leading me through this. He smirked grabbing my ass smushing me against him, I took the hint moving my hips the same way he looked to be doing before. His smirk fell as he groaned and knocked his head back against the headboard. 

"Fuck yes", he croaked gripping my ass tighter pulling me against him faster. The heat in my stomach grew and grew, I was so close. I was a whimpering, moaning mess, who knew I'd be so loud when doing something remotely sexual compared to how quiet I usually am. "Fuck you better be close", he said bucking his hips and pulling my face towards him to suck on my bottom lip.

"Uh huh" , I panted turning my head and burying my face into the crook of his neck. "Im coming, Im coming", I gasped whispering frantically shooting into my jeans, making no doubt a huge mess. I was cloud nine, it was like I wasn't even in Michaels lap anymore, I felt like I was floating. Michael flipped me over on my back and straddled me with a growl, grinding me alot harder and alot faster. He was glistening in sweat, and I was a whimpering mess because of how sensitive I was after cumming.

"Oh my- fuck!", he yelled as he screwed his eyes shut and I felt the warm liquid wetting my pants as well through his, damn he came hard. He fell against me a panting mess slightly rock his hips riding through his orgasm. "Yeah well I told you inexperienced guys turn me on", he smirked against my neck, I then realizes I had voiced my thoughts on accident. I blushed looking away, he sat up looking down at me, "There's no way that NOW you're gonna be shy after we just humped", he chuckled eyeing me. I can only imagine the wild red color my face turned after the realization set in that just did exactly that.

"I cant believe I did that", I said lowly looking at him through my lashes.

"Honestly me neither, but Im glad you did. I haven't came in my pants since I was 14 flipping through porn magazines", he grinned.

"Gross" , I said pulling a nasty face and giggling.

"Dont you for a second think that this is the end either", he said smirking evilly at me and suddenly I wasn't so giggly anymore.


End file.
